Power of Veto
The Power of Veto is a power in a Big Brother game that allows the owner to veto one (or in some cases, two) of the Nominations off the block. The Head of Household is then forced to make a new nomination. The Power of Veto is usually won via competitions. The Head of Household and two nominees are automatically legible to compete. They are then joined by three randomly selected houseguests. This format may be changed in some instances as a form of a twist. Powers of Veto may be won under rare occurrences besides competitions, such as a prize in some twists. In the event that the Power of Veto Holder fails to declare if he/she is going to use the Power of Veto within the allotted time period, the Veto will be considered unused and the nominations made by the Head of Household will remain the same. Types of Powers of Veto Golden Power of Veto The Golden Power of Veto allows the winner to veto a nomination from Nomination Block if they so desired, including themselves. The HOH would select the replacement nominee if the Veto was used. If a person not on the block wins the POV, they can then take a nominee down and be safe at the same time. Or they can choose to leave the nominations the same. This is the most common type of Power of Veto and it is usually won via a weekly Power of Veto competition. Diamond Power of Veto The Diamond Power of Veto allows the holder the power to remove a houseguest off of the Nomination Block and then select the new nominee themselves, instead of deferring to the HOH for the replacement nominee. The bearer of this Veto may not select the HOH or the regular Veto holder as a replacement. This was first introduced in Season One of Big Brother ORG Wiki and was obtained by Perry as a gift from Pandora's Box. It came with the stipulation that he can not be randomly selected as a participant in POV competitions as long as he is in possession of the Diamond Power of Veto unless he is an HOH or Nominee. It can only be used until the Final 5. Perry used the Diamond Power of Veto in Week 8 to remove himself from the nomination block. He then named Sam as his replacement because he is unable to nominate Tyler or Yap since the two were the HOH and POV Holder of that week, respectively. In Season Three, a Diamond Power of Veto was the prize of the POV competition instead of the usual Golder Power of Veto in Week 10. Trent won the competition as well as the Diamond POV. He decided to use it on himself since he was nominated for eviction and chose Bryce as his replacement. In Season Five, the houseguests were given a choice between playing in the Head of Household competition and a Secret Power Twist in Week 4. The reward of the Secret Power Twist was a Diamond Power of Veto which Jessica won. In Week 5, Jessica opted to use it on George and replaced him with Daniel. It returned in Season Seventeen but it could only be obtained if one of the nominees currently on the block won the Power of Veto competition. Then, they could compete in another challenge to win the Diamond Power of Veto. Power of Veto Twists Forced Veto A Forced Veto requires the holder of the POV to use it regardless of whether they want to or not. It was first introduced in the second season of Big Brother ORG wiki. In Week 2 of Big Brother 2, Lucas, the winner of the week's HOH competition, pressed the Control Panel button that caused a Forced Veto. The Power of Veto Holder, Dani chose to use it on herself because she was nominated prior to the POV competition. Double Veto A Double Veto requires the holder of the POV to remove both nominees off of the block if the POV Holder decides to use the Power of Veto. The Head of Household must then replace the saved houseguests with two new nominees. It was first introduced in the second season of Big Brother ORG wiki. In Week 3 of Big Brother 2, Tom, the winner of the week's HOH competition, pressed the Control Panel button that caused a Double Veto. However, Dani, the POV holder, decided not to use the Power of Veto. Trivia *Wesley of BB1 is the first ever houseguest to win the Power of Veto. *Perry of BB1 is the first ever houseguest to obtain and use a Diamond Power of Veto. **He also is the first ever houseguest to receive a Power of Veto instead of winning it through a competition. *In both times that the Forced Veto and Double Veto twists were in play, Dani of BB2 was the holder of the Power of Veto. *Trent of BB3 is the first ever houseguest to win a Diamond Power of Veto through a competition. *Ben, Felix and Will are tied for the most POV competitions won in a season with 4. Category:Gameplay Category:Twist